<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marching to the Beat of the Drum by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082537">Marching to the Beat of the Drum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Anime, Bands, Blackmail, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Card Games, Cousins, Drama, Fangirls, Fights, High School, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Language, Music, Musicians, Rock and Roll, Romance, Singing, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Kirishima Roa’s pace can be infuriating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirishima Roa &amp; Kirishima Romin, Kirishima Roa/Taira Getta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marching to the Beat of the Drum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marching to the Beat of the Drum</p>
<p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.</p>
<p>Pairing: Roa x Getta tension.</p>
<p>Summary:</p>
<p>Following Kirishima Roa’s pace can be infuriating.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“AHHHHHHH! ROA-SAMA!”</p>
<p>“ROA-SAMA, I LOVE YOU!”</p>
<p>Kirishima Roa laughed and waved, radiating his self-assured, self-obsessed, self-everything <em>Roa-ness</em>.</p>
<p>One person who wasn’t laughing was Taira Getta, Kirishima Roa’s right-hand man, who’d been hankering for the singer since before junior high. Since before anybody heard about RoaRomin or listened to their music, really.</p>
<p>Though these days, the band wasn’t called RoaRomin anymore. Not since Romin finally overcame her cousin’s taste for extortion and embarked on a solo career.</p>
<p>Thanks to encouragement from Yuga, Rook, and Gakuto, she realized claims of her tone-deafness were false. Actually, she sang rather euphonically. Enough to take away some of Roa’s thunder (he wouldn’t acknowledge it). Roa had merely convinced her she stank to keep the spotlight on himself.</p>
<p>Now the band was just “Roa.”</p>
<p>That’s right. Roa <em>still</em> couldn’t let Getta be in the name!</p>
<p><em>Wenches!</em> Getta elbowed his handlebars until his elbows turned raw. <em>I saw him first!</em></p>
<p>Without dropping his smile, Roa stepped around to the front of a huffy Getta’s bike (upon which Getta drove him to school) and laid one on the grump.</p>
<p>He was not ecstatic getting shouted at by girls like they were Royal Demon’s Shout.</p>
<p>“Are you still crusty I didn’t rename the band ‘RoaGetta,’ Getta-chan?”</p>
<p>“Crusty? I’m <em>spark raving mad</em>!”</p>
<p>“Ara! But we gotta save that for our ship name!”</p>
<p>Getta ground his teeth, headband soaked in sweat from both his infatuation and his annoyance. “Just call one GettaRoa and use RoaGetta for the other, you ass!”</p>
<p>Roa shrugged noncommittally whilst walking towards class.</p>
<p>
  <em>Roa, that bastard! Marching to the beat of his own drum again!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>